Mind Games
by Mentz
Summary: He never expected to see his fellow again, but it's far from a happy reunion. SLASH. Hutner.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD or anything related to it, including the characters.

**A/N: **More House and Kutner for my second fic. Although I should probably clear up that this isn't the 'real' Kutner, as you'll find out. Inspired by a roleplay I'm in. I dedicate this fic to Bron for being an awesome roleplay partner and an even more awesome friend.

**WARNING: **Contains male/male scenes. I'll add other warnings as I see fit. This is rated M for a reason!

**Pairing: **House/Kutner. Some House/Cuddy later on.

* * *

It was already two hours past lights out at Mayfield Psychiatric Hospital, although he had been lurking around the diagnostician all night. He had witnessed everything that had happened for the past few hours; everything from the last meal of the night to the games of chess he had played with the other patients. Not once had he managed to get a reaction out of the older doctor. Either he had chosen to ignore his presence or he didn't know he was there. Either way, he was bored out of his mind. Observing people eat and play chess wasn't exactly exciting.

But now, well… Now things were different.

He had the infamous Gregory House all to his own. Amber had her fun, it was time for Kutner to step in and cause some chaos of his own.

The room was cold and almost pitch black, save for the dim rays of light that flicked from underneath the closed door. The only noises that could be heard were the soft voices of the nurses and the occasional sobbing from somewhere down the hall. He stood quietly in the corner of the room as he examined House with his dark gaze. He wasn't asleep just yet, but almost. Kutner could tell from the slow and steady rising of the diagnostician's chest, but if he was dead to the world, Kutner wouldn't be in existence right now. After all, he was only a hallucination; he wouldn't be here if House was fully asleep.

"Don't you ever get lonely here? Wilson and Cuddy haven't visited in a while... Maybe they don't care any more," Kutner stated, as if he was simply talking to himself. "I don't know about you, but I find this place pretty lonely and boring. Well, I guess you would too, obviously..."

"Go away," House replied bluntly as he rolled over onto his other side to turn his back on the younger doctor. He had known Kutner had been following him for a few hours now, however he had refused to acknowledge his existence in the hopes that he'd just disappear. Clearly that tactic hadn't had any effect whatsoever. All he wanted to do right now was get some sleep; he didn't need to be listening to a hallucination commenting about his failing friendships. His week had already been horrible it didn't need to get any worse.

"Or… What? You'll kick me out?" Clearly this hallucination was nothing like the real Kutner, as the real Kutner would have never brought anything like this up in conversation. It was like that with everyone who appeared as one of the doctor's hallucinations, though. They were all like him; however they took on the appearances of people he knew.

"Ha, if I could I would. Now shut up so I can get some sleep."

"Someone's a little edgy. I'm betting it's because you don't have access to hookers here," Kutner smirked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I do have hands and there's a lovely young nurse that wears blouses and skirts tighter than Cuddy's. Somehow, I think I'm fine," House answered, becoming more irritated with every passing moment.

"If you say so," the hallucinated replied. He sounded amused, and that was something House didn't like to hear. Normally his hallucinations were being _evil _when they were amused.

"Look, my head is _not _twisted enough to give me Kutner as part of a sex fantasy," House stated rather nastily. He was actually quite offended at the idea of having the hallucination of a dead colleague for such a thing. But it wasn't just the fact that Kutner was dead, it was also the fact that House had respect for the young man while he was alive. He found Kutner to be quite likeable actually... "At least, I hope it isn't."

"You really think so? Care to find out?"

Before the older doctor could respond, his hallucination was leaning over him and becoming way too close for comfort. _'I can't believe this... Kutner… Of all people. I really __**am**__ insane.'_ House cringed as he felt Kutner's weight pressing against him. This had to be a messed up dream, it had to be... Surely his hallucinations couldn't be this messed up? It took a few moments, but House eventually managed to get a hold of his thoughts and gain some sort of control back over the situation. "No I don't," he snapped, now physically trying to push his hallucination away from him. "What the hell do you want with me?"

Kutner didn't respond, well, not verbally at least. A quiet gasp escaped House's lips as he felt the young man's lips graze against the stubble on his jaw line. Whatever self control the diagnostician had had just moments ago was now completely lost as his resolve crumbled away and he gave in to temptation. It didn't take long for the small kisses to turn into something much more. Clothes were discarded and left in crumpled piles on the floor and names were being called in ecstasy... House found himself lost. It was pleasure but it was also pain; he hadn't had this sort of 'fun' in months, but with Kutner... It almost killed him. For the first time in years, House felt true regret. _'I'm sorry Kutner.._._'_


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Games

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House MD or anything related to it, including the characters.

**A/N: **This chapter is horrible. I apologize. D: I couldn't fit anything else in without it becoming one huge mess of text.

**WARNING: **Contains male/male scenes. I'll add other warnings as I see fit. This is rated M for a reason!

**Pairing: **House/Kutner. Some House/Cuddy later on.

* * *

It wasn't long until House found himself being rudely awoken by the nurses. It was still dark and it didn't seem like too much time had passed since his 'encounter' with hallucination Kutner. When he awoke, he realized that he was curled up like an infant on the floor and his face, along with the pajama sleeve he had been resting his head against, were both damp.

"Are you feeling okay, Doctor House?" One of the nurses asked with concern as she bent down to help him off the floor.

"I'm... Fine. I think," the diagnostician lied as he rejected the young nurse's help and shakily pushed himself up onto his knees. If he was okay then Wilson was the Queen of England. How could anyone be _fine _after sleeping with an hallucination of a dead colleague? One that killed himself, no less? "... What happened?" He knew exactly what had happened, however he wanted to know what the nurses heard and saw. If only for curiosity's sake.

"Well..." The young nurse spoke slowly as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair, "you were crying and thrashing around a lot. You kept saying something about someone called 'Kutner', I think... Does it mean anything to you?"

"Nope. Nothing." _'Yeah right. Pull the other one, House._' Thankfully Kutner had disappeared by now; the only thing left was his jacket that House had torn off... '_Weird. Why is that still here?_' He wasn't about to mention it however, seeing as the nurses clearly didn't see it. He didn't want to talk to the nurses about what had happened, so he kept his mouth shut. He knew he needed to talk to someone though, perhaps he could call Wilson? Then again, House figured that Wilson probably wouldn't believe him. Hallucination Cuddy was believable, House could understand that. But Kutner? No way.

"I see... I think you should talk to your doctor," she replied, clearly not convinced. She knew House had admitted himself because he was having hallucinations and she she didn't doubt for a second that's what happened.

"It was probably just a bad dream," House mumbled as he pulled himself back up onto the bed. If his leg could talk, it would have been screaming. Without his Vicodin, even putting the slightest little bit of weight on his bad leg cause him agony, let alone putting _all_ of his weight on it. Rubbing his leg, the diagnostician wanted nothing more than to ask for pain killers, but narcotics were banned and paracetamol barely helped.

The young nurse simply shook her head as she let his room to get the doctor. House could hear her heels clicking against the hard floor as she walked, even when she had made it to the end of the hallway. Th other, much older and heavier, nurse gathered House's worn out slippers from the wardrobe in the corner of the room. She placed them on the floor near his feet and smiled a little.

"I'm assuming you won't be sleeping any time soon," noticing that the diagnostician was rubbing his thigh, she continued, "do want anything for your leg?"

"It'll go away soon enough," House squinted at the nurse's ID badge to get her name, "Thanks though, Sue. If you don't mind me calling you that." He managed a somewhat weak smile, despite still being somewhat shaken up by earlier events. The diagnostician decided that he liked Sue, she seemed like the warm motherly type; somewhat like Wilson in a strange up way.

"Not at all," Sue gave him a warm smile, "call if you need anything."

"Will do," with that, House was left on his own yet again as the plump nurse left. House sighed as he sat back against the wall and tapped his fingers against the bed. He figured it must have been fairly late, seeing as the crying had stopped. Normally he'd prefer silence over hearing someone wailing, but in this sort of environment any noise was welcomed; the silence was cold and almost intolerable. Despite what had happened, the doctor was almost wishing Kutner would stop by for another visit. He was still hallucinating since he could still see the other man's jacket, although there wasn't anything else going on. Needless to say, it unsettled House quite a bit.


End file.
